


Paradise Found: A Series Coda

by siriusly_gryffindorable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusly_gryffindorable/pseuds/siriusly_gryffindorable
Summary: While enjoying his time in Heaven, Dean finds a place from his memory and the opportunity to say the things he left unsaid.A post-finale coda.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Paradise Found: A Series Coda

Heaven really was perfect, Dean thought, as he walked from his parents' house back to the impala. He looked over his shoulder, watching Mary lean into John, whose arm was wrapped around her. His mom and dad smiling from the porch of the home they deserved to have together. 

Now that Sam was here, after a good, long, well-deserved life, Dean felt even more at peace. Not that he'd had to wait that long, time really did move differently there. Of all the times he'd been to heaven before, of all the iterations he had seen, he had never imagined that this kind of beauty and happiness would be possible. "Under new management," he chuckled to himself. 

The Impala roared to life, and he sped down the road. He had no destination in mind, just the sweet, free feeling of driving his baby was enough. Almost without thinking he swung a quick left down a road he hadn't seen before. That didn't shock him really, heaven was infinite, or something. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw the dust clouds being kicked up, and then the radio changed, Whole Lotta Love came blaring out of the radio. 

"Oh hell yes," Dean exclaimed. Really perfect. Subtly, under that feeling, came a tug in his gut. Something was still missing. 

And as soon as that thought became fully formed in his brain, he saw it -- a large barn, rundown and familiar. He knew this place. 

Dean parked the Impala in front of the barn's doors, and hurried out of the car to pull them open. Dean stepped inside, it was dimly lit, as it had been in his memory. There were wards and symbols painted on the walls and ceiling, which had proven useless all those years ago. The only difference was that now, in the corner of the room was a sitting area -- a couple leather arm chairs, a coffee table with books and a bottle of whiskey on it, and a record player. 

It took Dean a moment to register that the music coming from the record player was the same song that had been playing in the car. Dean's insides felt warm and he smiled. 

"I wondered when you'd find this place," said a low, amused voice behind him. 

Dean's heart swelled and he turned around. There was Castiel, angel of the Lord standing in the open doors of the barn, and for a moment, Dean felt as though he was back in the first barn, meeting the angel for the first time. 

Castiel took a few steps toward Dean, smiling, "What do you think?" He motioned around the barn, not taking his eyes off of Dean. 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and looked around feigning scrutiny. "Looks pretty much exactly like I remember it," his eyes landed back on Cas, "But I thought heaven wasn't just memories anymore? Bobby said that you..."

Cas cut him off, nodding, "It was Jack's idea, actually. He didn't want people to just be...mollified in heaven, reliving memories over and over again. He wanted people to thrive -- to enjoy new experiences with people they loved," there was a quiet, paternal pride in his voice. Dean couldn't help but smile, and Cas' smile grew as he watched Dean. "He comes to visit Kelly sometimes. They're getting to know each other for the first time."

Dean nodded, then his brow knit together, "But that still doesn't answer my question, if these aren't memories then what is this place..." his voice trailing off at the end. Dean looked around the barn, doing the calculus in his head. Castiel just waited, head tilted slightly to the left, watching Dean with interest. "Is this...your place? Is this where you stay?"

Castiel smiled and looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Dean, "Well, yes. This is my corner of heaven, like Bobby and Ellen have the Roadhouse. Like John and Mary have their home. After Jack pulled me out of the empty, and we reconfigured heaven, he made sure I had somewhere special...somewhere that made me happy." 

At that, Dean's gaze dropped to his boots, he could feel his heart beating in his ears. It was like being in that god forsaken room in the bunker all over again -- the last place he had seen Castiel alive. He could feel the angel's eyes on him, so he took a deep breath.

"Listen, Cas. I never said...well I know never said it enough, but...ummm....The number of times you put yourself on the line for us, sacrificed yourself for us. For me..." Dean paused, clearly struggling. 

"Dean, you don't have to. I know," Castiel said gently, but with anticipation clear on his face.

Dean stared at him for a moment, wondering if heaven shouldn't be devoid of awkward moments like this, but then he shook his head. "No. No. I do have to, you deserve to hear me say...thank you," Dean inhaled, "Thank you Cas."

The knot in Cas' brow released and he sighed, as if he'd been holding his breath, "You're welcome, Dean. And I would do it all again, every time." 

Watching Cas' face, Dean could feel a heat spread through his body, somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Chuck's voice: You know what every other version of you did after "gripping him tight and raising him from Perdition?" They did what they were told. But not you. 

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Cas spoke instead. "Now that you're here, do you want to have a drink? Catch up?" he asked motioning toward the chairs and table. 

Dean nodded, "Yeah...yeah, man. That would be great."

Cas walked past Dean, barely an arms length away, but he did not pause. "I have your favorite whiskey, and I know you prefer cassettes to records, but I have to say that Zepplin is really wonderful on vinyl."

Dean who had been following behind the angel stopped, starring almost blankly at Castiel's back. Cas looked over his shoulder. When he saw the look on Dean's face, he turned holding the sleeve for Led Zepplin II. 

Dean looked from the record to Cas and then back again, and something inside him snapped. "No. No, you know what, this is ridiculous," Dean burst suddenly. 

"Dean," Cas began warily, "vinyl is actually a really pure..."

"I don't care about the records Cas!" 

Cas' mouth hung open, "Then what?"

Dean strode over to Cas, pulling the sleeve out of his hand and tossing on the floor. He put his hands on either side of Cas' arms, fixing him with a determined look. "I love you too."

"What?" Cas asked softly, eyes already shining with tears. 

Dean swallowed hard. "I love you too. Of course I do," his words sounding even more certain with every beat. "I love you, Cas."

The angel huffed out a laugh, tears falling freely from his eyes. Dean reached up and put a firm, warm hand on Castiel's cheek. He leaned into the touch and sighed. Dean pulled their faces together until their foreheads were touching. They stood there for a few long moments just breathing.

Dean's free hand slid down Cas' arm until he could lace their fingers together. "How about that drink?" 

Cas squeezed Dean's hand, pulling his face back so he could look Dean in the eyes. He smiled, "Why not? After all, we have forever."


End file.
